Humanity
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Buffy comes to LA in hopes to find answers. She gets alot more then she bargained for....


Buffy got out of her car to wonder the streets of Sunnydale. She thought a lot these days. The hellmouth closed for ever, all the slayers were now called and she was the strongest slayer to live. But she was missing that passion of when she first started, she was missing her Angel. She couldn't help the feeling she got when he was around, all tingly and shivery. She couldn't keep her mind off of him lately. She had been having these really vivid dreams about Angel being human.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled.

Buffy turned around just in time to block a punch that a vampire, behind her was about to do.

"Don't you guys ever learn?" Buffy asked before staking him.

"Jeez. He was sneaking right up behind you, didn't you feel him?" Dawn asked catching up to her sister.

Buffy just shrugged and carried on walking.

"Buffy what's up?" Dawn asked, before grabbing her arm and pulling her to face her.

"I need to see the oracles about something," Buffy said, as she turned back towards her house.

"Aren't they in LA?" Dawn asked again, trying to catch up to Buffy.

"Yea, well I can also see Faith," Buffy said. She was already excited about going to see her.

"What about Angel?" Dawn asked.

"I won't even see him, he'll be off on some cases and I'll be underneath a post office," Buffy said, entering her house and going upstairs to pack. "Dawn, start packing."

Dawn smiled and run after her sister, to her own room and got out some clothes.

_LA_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Faith yelled through the door to Angel Investigations.

"Hey Faith, it's time to celebrate," Cordelia said, coming out from Angel's office.

"Why?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"Because Angel's human!" Cordelia shouted before anyone else could.

"What!" Faith asked.

"Well, he still has his vampire strength and all but he can go out into the sunlight and stuff," Wesley said, from behind Cordelia.

"What's he gonna do?" Faith asked.

"Dunno," Angel said, coming out of his office.

"Are you gonna go see B?"

"Maybe but she's moved on," Angel said sadly.

"No she hasn't. Riley left because she never said that she loved him," Dawn said coming through the doors. She had snuck out while Buffy was asleep.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" Cordelia asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, Buffy came to see the oracles about something and I think that it's about Angel," Dawn stated. She stayed at the doorway.

"What! How does she know about the oracles?" Angel asked.

"Well, they've been sending her these dreams about you," Dawn answered.

"Why? She's happy, she doesn't need me to muck things up," Angel said, as he sat down next to Cordelia.

"No she's not," Dawn said, as she began to walk up to Angel. She bent down, so she was eye level with him. "She hasn't been happy since you left. She came here because she wants you back. She couldn't give herself fully to Riley because you're the one, Angel. Now go talk to her before I kick you're ass right back to hell!"

Angel scared of Dawn, ran right out of the hotel and towards Buffy.

"Wow Dawn. You really got him scared," Cordelia stated.

"Well, dealing with Buffy and her childishness when it came to Angel. It's just so easy," Dawn said calmly. "Can I stay here for awhile? Coz I don't really want to walk in on a Buffy and Angel moment or though it would be a very good show."

Cordelia and Wesley couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Sure you can. Although I would like to see the show," Cordelia said. They all started to laugh.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me,

I look into it and it's black

Why can't I feel?

My skin should crack and peal,

I want the fire back.

Now through the smoke she calls to me,

To make my way across the flames,

To save the day, or maybe melt away,

I guess it's all the same.

So I will walk through the fire,

Coz where else can I turn,

I will walk through the fire,

And let it,

So one by one, they turn from me,

I guess my friends can't face the cold,

But while I froze, not one among them knows,

And never can be told.

These endless days are finally ending in a blaze.

And we are caught in the fire,

The point of no return,

So we walk through the fire,

And let it burn," Buffy sang to herself.

"Is that how you really feel?" Angel asked, from outside the newly opened door.

"Ah! Angel, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people?" Buffy asked, blushing that he had heard her sing.

"Um, stamp or yodel. But I thought that that was only for graveyards," Angel said, as he waited patiently outside the door pretending to be unable to cross the threshold.

"Well, okay from now on it's for when I don't hear you coming," Buffy said, as she noticed him not coming in. "Oh sorry, it's been a while since I've let a vampire into where I'm staying. You can come in Angel."

Angel smiled as he entered the small hotel room. "When did your sister get so damn scary?"  
Buffy couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. "I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said slyly.

"You never answered my question," Angel stated, as he took a seat on the couch.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know where Dawn is?" Buffy asked, evading the question.

"Dawn came to talk to me," Angel said.

"Why? She didn't say she was in trouble to me," Buffy pouted.

"She's not in trouble. She says you are," Angel said, as he pointed to her.

"I don't know where she got that idea from, coz I'm not in trouble," Buffy said, as she started to panic.

"Buffy," Angel said, in a low growl.

"Don't!" Buffy said steadily. "You can't do that to me anymore. You don't affect me like that anymore," Buffy stopped as she suddenly heard what she said. Buffy looked at her feet. "I…….I have to go," she said, as she burst out the door.

"Buffy wait!" Angel shouted, as he chased after her. He chased her all the way to the post office. "Buffy, don't-" that was all he was able to get out, before they were both sucked in by a white light.

"Ah, the star-crossed lovers. What are you here for?" one of the oracles spoke softly.

"He. Was not suppose to come. The vampire has nothing to do with this," Buffy stated coldly.

"What vampire?" the other oracle asked, with a smile creeping on his face.

"Angel. Angelus? The scourge of Europe. This is his mark," Buffy said, as she pointed to the scar that was left from when he had bit her to save his life.

"And what is your problem?" the female oracle asked, as she looked over at the silent Angel.

"I want you to remove it," Buffy stated, without even looking at Angel, she could feel his pain.

"Remove what?" the male oracle asked.

"His mark. I know that it helps with my job, coz actually having all the vampires in Sunnydale afraid of touching me because Angel might come and rip their heads off. I would like to be able to move on, if I can't have Angel. I can't move on knowing the love we shared, please just take it away because I can't keep on living without him," Buffy pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well you don't have to," the female oracle said. "Angel has just become human, but with slayer abilities."

Buffy turned on Angel. She glared at him and then turned her attention back to the oracles. "What? Do you guys just like seeing me suffer, seeing me cry?"

"Warrior, you are mistaken. I would suggest that Angel has been in far more pain than you will ever be in your life. He has suffered far worst than losing his soul mate and losing his life," the oracle almost shouted.

"I know his pain, okay, I feel it every where I go. I feel what he feels. I part of me will always feel what he feels," Buffy said, now trying to hold back the tears.

Angel reacted to her tears, he looked up from the ground. "I didn't give you permission to tell her!" Angel shouted at the oracles.

"Excuse me, we are the people who gave you your humanity. Do not push us warrior," the male said.

"I'm sorry it's just that-" Angel began but was cut off by Buffy.

"Why were you sending me those dreams about him?" Buffy asked quietly. She was trying to suss out what was going on.

"Well, we actually don't like seeing our two best warriors sad. And we have noticed that you two fight better together than apart. So we thought that you would be happy with this change of events," the female oracle said softly.

"I am. I really am. I just don't get it," Buffy said, as she glanced at the ground and then up to meet Angel's eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Angel said. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Do I?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Angel asked, as he was starting to get a headache.

"There is no tomorrow for us," Buffy stated coldly. She walked out of the bright light.

Angel was only left to stare at where Buffy used to be. His heart broke in two. Again.

"Warrior, she will come around," the female oracle said, as she placed a hand on his back.

"What happens if she doesn't? Do I lose my humanity? Do I have to repeat the day again, without her knowing? Because I don't think I have any strength left to do that," Angel said, holding back tears.

"You will keep you're humanity, Angel. You are who she is meant to be with. She knows that, she just needs time. You have to wait for her," the female oracle said softly.

"I've waited more than a century to find her, and now she doesn't want me. I don't know what to do," Angel said, as he collapsed on the floor.

"You will get her back, all we are all doomed!" the male oracle shouted, as he threw Angel out of the post office and onto the street.

"Jeez, you don't need to get so feisty about it," Angel muttered to himself, as he headed back to his office.

"Dawn! We're going home. Now!" Buffy shouted, as she entered angel Investigations.

"What happened? Where's Angel?" Dawn asked, starting to panic.

"Seeing the oracles," Buffy said, brushing the question away.

"B! What are you doing here?" Faith asked, as she ran at the other slayer. They were two of a kind. The only two beings strong enough to face the forces of darkness.

"Came to visit you," Buffy smiled, as she pulled the other slayer into a hug.

"Where's Angel?" Faith asked, as she let Buffy go.

"Dunno," Buffy said, Faith noticed that she went suddenly stiff at the mention of Angels name.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing, I just-" Buffy she was cut off by Angel entering the building. Buffy noticed that he was searching for something. She locked eyes with him and then she melted. It only took him about three strides to be eye to eye with her. She was shocked when she felt Angels' lips upon hers. She tried to refuse, but he was holding her so tightly that she couldn't escape, and she gave into her love. She let the passion of her love for him take over her body. She let out a tiny whine, as Angel broke his kiss leaving her breathless.  
"Tell me you don't need me now," Angel demanded, as he looked deep into her eyes. Not letting her brake the gaze.

"Screw it, I need you," Buffy said, as she pulled Angel into another kiss. She felt Angel smile against the kiss, and then lift her up.

"Excuse me. I'm not saying that it isn't fun to watch the Buffy and Angel show, but we would like to actually be able to eat something before we gag," Dawn said, as she folded her arms.

"I agree with Dawn," Faith chimed in.


End file.
